


day 4 [oisuga]

by thediabeticdisaster



Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Winter, akaashi suga and idk who else, also they're high school third years, and they don't know what to get each other for christmas, hehe, hq12daysofrarepairs, hq12daysofrarepairs2020, hq12daysofxmas2020, i'm doing my best okay, idk i think they're cute so, if u don't know what that is, it's basically a pre engagement ring, like an 'i promise myself to you and this ring is a symbol of my plans to marry you eventually', like genuinely terrible, might just be them, promise ring, rarepairs, so they're eighteen, the boys, they're in high school, this series is gonna revolve around like three different people lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: day 5 for 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs based off of prompts by @gobyrdietoday's rarepair is oikawa/sugawara, and suga didn't know what to get oikawa for christmas so he got him a promise ring alkasjdfkljsdlfkjlsdfl*hopeless romantic here just fyi*
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	day 4 [oisuga]

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO
> 
> FIRST FIC IN THIS SERIES THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE AKAASHI WHICH IS A TRAGEDY BUT WE NEED SOME VARIETY
> 
> ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY
> 
> (ooc? you know it)
> 
> also just pretend that suga knows oikawa's ring size and can just buy a ring on a whim

Sugawara had a problem. Not an earth-shaking one, by any means, but still a problem. 

He had absolutely no idea what to get his boyfriend for Christmas. 

So here he was, on a Saturday afternoon when he was supposed to be out with Daichi and Asahi, buying a gift for the one and only Oikawa Tooru. 

Suga wandered through the mall, looking in windows and occasionally going into stores. Nothing yielded results, however, and he was on the verge of giving up for the day when he spotted a jewelry store. It was probably _ way _ out of his price range for what he could afford, but he figured that he had nothing to lose. 

So he darted inside, and weaved through the clear shelves, looking looking looking, until he came upon a rack that said  _ Too early for marriage but wanting to show them how much you love them? Get a promise ring! _

This… seemed _ promising.  _

Heh. Puns. 

But which ring to get? 

Suga figured that for this, Oikawa would prefer understated. So he found a pretty silver ring with small details, and, well. He bought it. 

Now to wait. 

\---

Nimble fingers tore open the wrapping, and Oikawa pulled out the box, opened it, and… went completely silent. 

Overexplaining being one of his many talents, Suga felt the need to articulate every single thought that was running through his head. “It’s a promise ring. I know that we haven’t been together for long, but I really like you, and, if and when you want to, I’d love to marry you someday. You mean so much to me, Oikawa. Really.”

Oikawa stared at him, eyes wide, before he hunched over and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake, and Suga immediately panicked. _ He didn’t like it, it’s too early, he doesn’t like me- _

Oikawa lifted his head, face streaked with tears, and managed to hiccup out, “Mr. Refreshing, y-you…” before collapsing back into tears. 

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry for assuming that you wanted-”

“NO! That’s not the problem, it’s just that you’re so amazing and beautiful and - Hey! Give me back the ring! I want it!” 

Suga, who had been trying to pry the ring from Oikawa’s hand, stopped. “You mean, you…”

“Yes! I said yes, didn’t I? I want the ring and I want the promise and I want whatever comes after. I don’t half-ass things, you know.” Oikawa had stopped crying, but he still looked a mess. 

“Oh.”

“You should call me by my given name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you just proposed to me and you don’t wanna call me Tooru?” Oikawa snarked.

“Well, it wasn’t a proposal, more of a-”

Oikawa shut him up with a kiss. 

(“I can’t believe you thought I didn’t want the ring,  _ Kouuushi~!” _ “I said sorry, okay? We’re literally married now, will you please let it go?” “Nope!”)

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone is wondering why this is so late,,,,,, uhmm in my defense i'm sad and gay
> 
> also follow me on tumblr i'm @heyheyheybutlikeromantically :P
> 
> (actually this is so bad it's terrible please don't judge me)


End file.
